


Her Dark Vision

by Padawan_Writer



Series: Canon One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Nightmares, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Rey, Sith Throne, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force, Two on a Throne built for One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer
Summary: Rey: I had a vision. Of the Throne of the Sith. And who was on it.Finn: Ren?Rey: And me.This is that dark vision. Warning: it's dark nightmarish, not dark chocolate. I'm writing some in-canon implied scenes so if you have suggestions, leave a comment and I'll consider it. Check out some of my other canon one shots!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Series: Canon One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Her Dark Vision

Darkness. Rey felt it huge and expansive around her, as great as the Universe itself, and it terrified her.

Leia had once told her that all the Darkness in the Universe cannot put out the light of a single candle. Leia had tried to be that candle, had lit other candles in people throughout the Galaxy. Rey tried to be a candle now, tried to light up this Darkness. But she remained one with it. She couldn’t see her hand in front of her face. She tried to scream, but no sound came out to split the deathly hush.

Then there was something other than the Darkness. The Darkness was showing her a vision. Distinct but infinitely far away, as if seen through the wrong end of a telescope, a tiny picture. A throne. Huge and threatening, its pointed pillars radiating the power of them that it enshrined. Rey understood that it was the source of all the great surrounding Darkness. She moaned, trying to cover her eyes from the sight, to no effect. The throne was larger now, closer, upholstered in blood velvet cushions. Thousands of years ago it was made, made for the day when the Sith would rule. But the original creators had made one error: they had imagined only One Ruler, and they had designed the Throne accordingly. They had not accounted for the Dyad of Two that now shared it. A female figure who lounged in splendour on the knees of a black-robed male, his arms around her. Perhaps they would have sat like that even if the Throne had been made for two.

Rey knew who they were, even before she saw their white faces, spotted with blood around the eyes and mouth. Kylo Ren, hardened in the Dark Side, no longer soft. Herself, black hooded, white neck exposed. She had a skull like beauty and the certainty of a queen about her, a queen who had caused unutterable horrors while smiling at her victims all the while.

If she cut her doppelgänger open, she was sure only blood and black smoke would pour out, melting into the suffocating Darkness, and Kylo would immediately commit suicide in the same way. The woman was a skeleton made of pride, wrath, greed, lust and despair. No friendship or compassion would come from her hands, she cared not a jot who lived and died, not even for herself or the man she was entwined with.

In her sleep, Rey screamed and tried to vomit. Her own face, her own self looking back at her from her future. Empress. The horror of it.

The phantom turned to her and smiled with pointed teeth, beckoning. “Don’t be afraid of who you are.” She said with a voice as smooth and deadly and feminine as the blade of her red double-headed lightsaber. “I am you. You are me. Come and see our magnificent destiny.” 

Rey tried with every fibre to pull out but inexorably she became the phantom. She sat on Kylo’s lap and laid a head on his shoulder. “What is happening?” She asked him. She was no longer afraid or angry at him. They no longer tried to dominate or oppose or convert each other. They were each other’s power, each other’s weakness, living in symbiosis. A dyad in the Force. The ultimate Force bond, what the Sith had tried to create for centuries when Masters looked for Apprentices in the Rule of Two. Never until now had they succeeded.

“We are Empress and Emperor of the Galaxy,” Kylo Ren told her in her ear.

“Show me,” she breathed.

The Galaxy lay before them. Any spot she chose to focus her eyes on she could see in perfect, microscopic detail, every stone and every living being on every planet.

“It’s ours.” Kylo growled. “We can make it do whatever we want. We can do whatever we want to it.” Rey shifted on his lap so that she faced the Galaxy, her back against his broad chest, his chin resting on her shoulder. Preternatural symbiosis. 

With her eyes she searched for Jakku, and found it almost at once, spinning on its axis. “You once told me to let the past die.”

“Kill it, if you have to,” he said.

She reached out an arm. From her fingertips white bolts of lightening shattered, arcing through space to Jakku. The electricity tortured the planet. It seemed as if it turned the sand to murky glass, trapping and killing everything that moved there inside a giant malformed marble. She narrowed her eyes, and saw the leering face of Uncar Plutt frozen in contorted pain. She smiled in the utter misery of sadistic pleasure. Then Kylo raised his arm and held it, palm to palm, against hers, and closed his open hand into a fist, causing Jakku to shatter into a million glass asteroids.

“We can do this every hour until the Galaxy runs out of planets to feed our vengeance,” he said.

“And then play solitary dejarik with the pieces for all eternity,” she said. “Would you like that?”

“I would. But there is something else I want right now.”

She knew what he wanted. One soul, two bodies, whatever he wanted, she wanted, and vice versa. “But the whole Galaxy looks on.”

“In fear and hate. We are alone, so alone on top of the Universe,” he said.

“We are King and Queen of evil.” She turned and pulled his face to meet hers. Their mouths closed over each other.

Rey woke, screaming. She was in her bunk aboard the Millennium Falcon, travelling through hyperspace. She cried and cried and would not stop. Dimly she realised hands were holding hers. A cool damp cloth was being dabbed against her sweating forehead. The voices of Finn and Poe and the soothing growls of Chewie, telling her it was just a dream, just a dream. “It’s calling me,” was all she could sob. “He’s calling me.”


End file.
